Toys in the Attic
by DarkQueen1977
Summary: One Shot. Possible missing scene from when Lotor takes Princess Romelle captive. RATED M.


Summary: One Shot. Possible missing scene from when Lotor takes Princess Romelle captive. RATED M.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing related to Voltron.

**Toys in the Attic**

There was no debating, no negotiations. It was simply an abduction against her will, and she could not fight against the beast of a Drule prince, at least not with bare hands. Gods above know how she tried, though. Romelle of Pollux was a fighter, a princess who didn't give in easily, except for maybe one time when she was still much younger and the galaxy seemed so different.

Suddenly, Romelle dismissed that thought entirely. She had _liked_ that man and had spent a long time together with him courting. There was talk of engagement, but the stupid fool had gone and lost a duel, one that cost him his life before he could finalize that idea.

Romelle felt the Drule soldier who had her wrist locked in his hand loosen his grasp ever so slightly, and she slipped it free from him to land a solid punch in his jaw. He raised his hand to touch the mark she left there, and she tried to pull her other arm free from the other soldier. He, however, was clever and grasped a decent handful of her hair, pulling her neck painfully backwards. It was enough to cause Romelle to lose her balance, and then the first soldier had her wrist again.

"Damn, you bastards," she seethed.

One of them laughed. "You know that Prince Lotor is going to kiss that pretty mouth no matter how foul you make it sound."

Then, the world around her got lost in pale blue fabric as she realized that her dress was being lifted up from above.

"Not supposed to destroy the pretty packaging," the other one sneered. "Prince Lotor said you're a princess and need to wear a fancy gown so others know that."

Romelle tried to fight against the hands on her wrists again, but it was like drowning in cloth. She couldn't see anything, and the only thing she could feel was the constant grasp on her wrists that maneuvered her arms through the maze that her gown had become.

After long minutes of struggling, unhindered light returned around her again. She tried to pull her hands free once more, only to realize that the Drule soldiers no longer held them. She looked left and right, tugging helplessly on the velvet cuffs that were attached to her wrists and were securely connected to ropes on the walls that were on either side of her. That mistake also cost her another attempt to attack the soldiers as by the time she realized she could have kicked one of them, her ankles were then secured by the same type of velvet cuffs. Her legs were now stretched a little further than shoulder-width apart so that they were barely comfortable in their new position.

The Drule soldiers paused to take a long inventory of her, and Romelle watched with disgust as their eyes glazed over with lust. They stared hard at her corset and the tightly sewn sheer pantaloons that had nothing but a small piece of opaque cloth to cover her most intimate anatomy.

One of the soldiers swallowed hard and started to reach a hand towards the waistband on her pantaloons when Lotor entered the room. He quickly brought a knee into the soldier's stomach.

The prince's voice was nothing short of irate. "I said secure her, not seduce her, you morons. Now get lost."

Romelle swallowed hard at the thought of being in nothing but her intimate clothing before the prince of Doom, and she was disgusted at the idea that he had her tied in a way that left no room for a fight. Her disgust had now fueled her anger, and she used that to her advantage. "So, the bastard leader of the bastard Drules has come to claim his prize."

Lotor grinned with sadistic lust at Romelle's resolve, the way she was not quivering in fear at the sight of him while she was obviously indisposed to do anything about it.

"You're my new slave," he laughed. "That means I get to play with you however I want."

"I'm no man's slave, and I demand to know where Gaiya, my handmaiden, has been taken," she growled.

Lotor reached out a hand and with unusually gentle fingers, and he traced from her wrist towards her shoulder. "You have the crown prince of Doom seeking your company, and you worry about a meager handmaiden? I think your priorities need rearranging."

"And I think you need your head examined with high doses of radiation or a decent lazon blaster," she shot back.

That elicited another wicked grin from Lotor as he brought his eyes up from the pale skin of her body to study her face instead. "You do look so much like Allura, but your tongue is much sharper. So, you'll have to do for now until I can have her." Then, he grasped her chin in his hand and forced Romelle to look at him suddenly changing the subject, the wickedness within him awakening. "Have you ever begged before?"

"I do _not_ beg," she said firmly.

"Then, I accept the challenge," Lotor said as he released her and moved to the door before him.

Romelle took that brief moment to study the room she was in. It wasn't large, but it was furnished with a thick mattress that had no bed, some pillows, and a few blankets. The gray walls were bare, not even a window in sight. There were shackle holders along the walls, and Romelle easily assessed that this had to be a room for slaves, more likely pleasure slaves.

Her thoughts were cut short now as the door opened, and Romelle's handmaiden was ushered into the room, her usual clothes missing. She was currently dressed in only a skimpy red outfit to cover her essential parts. Her long, brown hair had been cut free from the accessories that she had often used, and the straight locks ran down the length of her nearly bare back.

Romelle's voice was volatile, more of a demand than a question. "Have you hurt her?"

"Not yet," Lotor replied calmly. "She merely gave a show to my men. Touching wasn't allowed."

Romelle saw the undeniable terror in Gaiya's hazel eyes, proof of the visual violations that she had to endure, and Romelle kept her voice cold and controlled. She would not give Lotor the satisfaction of begging for anything. "What is your demand to ensure no one harms her?"

Lotor ducked beneath one of Romelle's arms and moved behind her. He pressed a hot hand between her shoulder blades, in the uncovered area above where the corset covered her back. "I made no lie when I said you are my toy," he whispered into her ear. "And, I made no lie when I said I wanted you to beg."

"Name your damn price," she growled, still refusing to play his game.

Lotor removed his hand from her back and ducked under her other arm as he came to stand before her now. "You're a smart girl. I think you know what I want of you."

"Then, get it over with, and swear to me that no harm will come to my servant."

Lotor glanced over his shoulder to the dark-haired girl who was wearing minimal clothing and saw how the girl stared in disbelief at her princess' sacrifice.

"Fine. No harm will come to your handmaiden," Lotor said without emotion or interest. Then, he moved in front of Romelle again and took a small blade to the laces on her corset. Sliding the knife beneath the shoulder straps, he cut those as well and watched with interest as the garment fell to the floor. Then, he brought his eyes up to the rounded flesh on her chest that had been squeezed tightly beneath the corset. He fought against the urge to play with his new toy, the want to run his fingertips over the slowly hardening pink nubs.

Instead he took the knife to the waistband of her pantaloons and pulled it down the length of them on the one side. The material easily fell free and pooled down onto the floor beneath her other leg. Again, Lotor fought the urge to move between her legs and explore the folds of flesh that were beneath her auburn curls.

Romelle watched the way he was visually and mentally having his way with her, and even though she wondered why he hadn't done anything yet, she was also relieved that he hadn't actually touched her. She swallowed hard, waiting for him to do something, and she felt her heart sink with fear when he suddenly moved from her towards her handmaiden.

Lotor set the knife back in its sheath as a truly wicked thought crossed his mind. He would certainly have Romelle, but not quite so easily or quickly. He had a pawn in this game, one that would allow him to change the rules, and he now planned to use that pawn.

"Servant," he ordered as he brought a hand to her arm and pulled her back towards Romelle, "Please your princess."

"I…I don't…" the handmaiden started, her confusion clearly evident.

Lotor forced the servant onto her knees before Romelle. Lotor made his voice sound like he was talking to a child as he interrupted her. "Please. Your. Princess."

The girl looked up to Romelle, and Romelle instead looked to Lotor. "This wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm altering it," he snapped. "If you still don't want her harmed, she'll do as I say, too."

Lotor lowered himself to one knee beside the servant. "Now, use your mouth there," he pointed towards the hidden folds of flesh between Romelle's open legs, "And do things with it until I tell you to stop."

Romelle took a steadying breath to firm up her resolve. She knew she was in Lotor's game now and if there was any way to spare Gaiya's life, there was little she could do but endure whatever he had planned. It was the bargain she had made, and she should have negotiated more. Unfortunately, negotiation wasn't her strong point. She was more headstrong and a fighter than a politician. Lotor knew that, and now Romelle was unable to stop the loopholes that Lotor would be finding in order to get much more out of her than she had initially agreed.

Closing her eyes, she felt the hesitant warmth of her servant's lips. They moved about uncertainly, as though not sure where to begin. Strangely, the softness of her lips also brought with it a fine touch that Romelle wasn't expecting to find faint pleasure within. A moment later, the warmth grew wet as Romelle realized that Gaiya had slipped her tongue through her lips and was slowly testing it upon her.

It seemed to take forever, but the servant managed to glide her tongue through the outer layer of Romelle's flesh. Sliding it through the slit, Romelle sucked in a breath as Gaiya brought it forward, her touch quick and fleeting upon her core of nerves. As soon as it had touched, it was gone, and Romelle felt strangely disappointed that she would have to wait again for the hesitation and uncertainty of her servant to pass before she would move that way again.

Agonizing moments later, the servant had begun to linger longer over Romelle's clit. It was like Gaiya had realized that her touch was causing it to grow firm, and Romelle was certain the girl below could hear her breathing growing deeper. At one point the servant grew emboldened enough to actually rub her tongue over Romelle's enlarging nerve bundle, and the princess released a gasp laced with a quiet moan.

Then, at some point, the servant found a gentle but even rhythm. She moved her tongue throughout Romelle's womanhood, gradually causing the ripples of pleasure to build into small waves. Gaiya took extra care to focus some of her attention on the clit in between passes, each time her touch growing longer and longer. Romelle found that her body was responding to the rhythm, working with her handmaiden to ride the waves. It was growing increasingly pleasurable, and Romelle even heard her own breathing develop into soft moans of bliss.

Long minutes passed again before she felt the pleasure starting to peak, the rhythm finally taking her to the top of a hill that had nothing but ecstasy on the other side, and she felt her body clawing towards that peak. She could feel the primal way her body arched, creating an unsteady shaking in her legs as she tried once more to reach that hilltop. Then, when she thought she was going to tumble off the edge, it all stopped.

Romelle opened her eyes to see that Lotor had grabbed Gaiya by the hair and yanked her away. The princess wanted to fall to her knees in disappointment, her body aching for the finish to the bliss that had been so close to coming. She heard herself panting, and felt her knees shaking. Her wrists had grown tired from pulling on the ropes, and all she wanted was to be cut free.

"So close," Lotor whispered as he moved a hand across Romelle's belly. He stepped behind her again, his fingers tracing some loose beads of sweat that had developed on her skin. "That was a small reminder that I am in complete control of your climax." Coming around to face her again, he smiled. "And, you don't get that until I get what I want."

Romelle steadied her breathing, the pleasured waves caused by her servant's mouth now subsiding. She set her jaw firmly and looked to Gaiya. The girl turned away, obviously shamed by what she had been forced to do, and it just firmed up Romelle's resolve more. As long as her handmaiden was in this room with her, none of Lotor's minions could harm her.

"I will not beg," she reiterated, her voice raspy.

"Then, we continue," Lotor replied. He turned his head towards the servant and again grasped her by her hair. This time, though, he pulled her up from her knees and forced her to stand. He pointed to Romelle's breasts. "Use your fingers, mouth, or both, and please your princess, here."

The girl's humiliation grew more intense as she looked at Romelle, but Romelle just gave a curt nod, letting her know that she was not offended and it was okay. Hesitantly, the girl pressed her fingertips to her princess' hardened nipple.

Romelle's body instantly reached towards the gentle caress, seeking out more. Slowly, the servant brought her other hand to the other breast and softly rubbed the bright pink nub there.

Romelle again closed her eyes, breathing quietly during the feathery caresses. Gaiya's touch was gentle and kind, the stroking experimental and slow. Eventually, the handmaiden started carefully squeezing Romelle's nipples between her fingertips. Just as before, Romelle could feel her breathing growing heavier, becoming laced with soft gasps. Then, the servant surprised Romelle by running her tongue over one of her firm nubs while her fingers continued to work the other. A few moments later, the servant switched sides, and Romelle released a series of moans as her body tried to reach forward to find something stimulating to put upon her still-swollen womanhood.

Suddenly, she felt something slide between the folds of skin between her legs, and her body moved involuntarily towards whatever it was. At this point, she almost didn't care as long as it would stop the sweet ache that was craving attention. Slowly, the object between her skin folds moved, and as she studied the way it felt, she realized it had to be Lotor's finger. It was far thicker than she imagined Gaiya's finger would be, and there were rough patches she could only deduct to be calluses. Her body had completely taken over her thoughts by this point, and she didn't want to fight against his touch, as she knew if she could release, it would ease the swollen fire he was so close to touching.

Thinking of nothing else now, Romelle simply allowed Lotor's finger explore her while her servant kept the onslaught of pleasure on her breasts, and she silently hoped that Lotor would end the blissful throbbing. Again, she was aware of how her hips reached towards him as she felt him easily slide his finger inside her. Then, he quickly withdrew and a moment later, he had pulled her servant away once more.

Romelle swallowed hard through a dry throat and released a small whimper of frustration at being so close to the end of her torture once again. However, she knew Lotor would never give her that satisfaction so easily, and she had to once again rally her sanity in order to endure.

"That was unexpected," Lotor breathed as he watched Romelle's eyes open to face him.

She felt like she was imprisoned in slow-moving glaze as her body ached and throbbed for release. She forced air into her lungs, and then Lotor's comment finally began to make sense when she saw the sickly smirk on his face.

"You are a naughty princess," he told her, "Not very chaste at all."

"Damn Drule son of a…" she started, but Lotor cut her off quickly.

"So, who's the lucky man who took _that_ from you before I could?" he asked.

Romelle swallowed hard, her memories returning to a summer night nearly two years ago when her nearly engaged Ivun was with her. She wasn't planning to give herself to anyone quite that early in the relationship, but everything about that night was just in alignment for them. She had just turned nineteen and was more than old enough to choose her actions. Ivun had asked her if she would one day marry him, and she gladly told him yes. He then promised he would make the engagement official in a few weeks, and she had believed him. If it wasn't for some other suitor who had stepped in the way two weeks after that night of passion, Ivun wouldn't have had to stand up for her honor and fight a duel he had no chance of winning. After killing Ivun, the other suitor found his interest elsewhere and it left Romelle a broken woman for a long time. No one knew that Ivun had taken her innocence, and they planned to keep it that way with a marriage the following spring.

"Did you give it willingly, or did he force it from you?" Lotor now pressed, waking Romelle from her past.

"Go to hell," Romelle growled.

"Servant," Lotor said, turning to look at the girl again. "Come here."

The handmaiden hesitated, and Romelle saw that something in Lotor's demeanor had changed suddenly. The lust in his eyes had grown from playing a wicked game to something more dark and sinister. He quickly began removing his clothes, tossing them into a corner of the room. The handmaiden froze where she was, and Romelle pulled against her bonds.

"We had a deal. She is not to be harmed!"

"Fear not, Princess," Lotor said, flashing yellow eyes at her. "I have no intentions of breaking our deal, but unlike you, I wish to allow my release."

Then, Romelle watched in a confused combination of horror and jealous lust as Lotor forced Gaiya onto her knees sideways before her. Lotor then stood in front of Gaiya and with a strong grasp on her shoulders, he forced her to stay put. The girl's eyes widened in fear as she saw Lotor lift his fully erect manhood into her mouth.

"Satisfy me, servant," he growled, his face turning to watch Romelle. He was aroused further by the sight of Romelle taking in his muscled physique. He saw her eyes slowly explore him until her irises settled on how his hardened member was being satisfied. He dug his fingers into the servant's shoulder while his other one reached behind her head, guiding the rhythm he wanted. He felt the girl nearly choking on him, but it didn't deter him in his pursuit. She was quite inexperienced in this, and it made her clamp her mouth tighter as though she could force him out and stay out. Lotor had yet to see that tactic work, and the tightness just pleasured him more. A couple moments later, he was feeling the convulsions of his climax. The servant tried to put a hand on his thigh to push him back, but he held her firm and rocked in ecstasy as his heat was forced into her mouth. He spasmed a couple more times, releasing a growl of complete satisfaction and smiled as he saw the results of his climax ooze from her lips.

Romelle swallowed dryly at the show that had just taken place before her, and for as much as she wanted to be entirely disgusted, her body could only lust for Lotor's manhood. She wanted to end her throbbing ache of desire, and the idea of Lotor in her to do that wasn't such an insane concept now that she had begun going crazy from unresolved lust.

Lotor let the servant go from his grasp and stood before Romelle. "Will you beg now?"

Romelle took a heavy breath to try and get her thoughts back under control. She couldn't give in to Lotor, no matter how much lust her body craved. She could feel her body regretting the decision, but her heart told her it was the right thing to do. She stared into Lotor's eyes and softly told him in a cold tone, "I won't beg."

"So the game continues," he smiled. He turned to the servant still on her knees who was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "On your back, Servant."

Romelle feared the worst for Gaiya, and she tugged on her bonds. "Damn you…"

Lotor spun towards the princess and smiled with that wicked glint for which he was reputed. "Relax, Princess. Our deal is still on. Since you won't beg for your release, I'm going to give it to her. And, you won't have to worry about me penetrating her. That's why I went first."

Gaiya didn't have time to get up from her knees, and as she tried to backpedal from the Drule prince, he easily grabbed her and laid her on her back on the small mattress. He knelt before her and since she was small, he didn't need his full weight to hold her in place. With one hand, he tore off the minimal covering that had been around her waist. Then, he took her wrists in his hands and held them by her hips while he used his elbows to open her legs and lean on them to ensure they stayed that way.

"I know you want this, Romelle," Lotor teased. "So watch carefully."

Gaiya let out a frightened yelp, trying to break free, worried about what would happen to her. Unfortunately, the Drule was much stronger and larger than she was, and her protests were nothing more than whimpered cries.

Romelle found herself again unable to look away. The throbbing in her body grew in intensity watching the scene before her. She couldn't see every detail, but she could see how her handmaiden was not fighting against Lotor as strongly as she had when he originally started.

Gaiya tried to recoil at the touch of the prince's hot tongue upon her. She was preparing for pain and torture, but to her surprise the Drule prince was gently sliding his mouth over her intimate flesh. He seemed to be exploring her folds, seeking and tasting. Gaiya slowly felt herself forgetting her fear and instead sought the hypnotic touch he offered. Her body jumped, as he seemed to find the spot he wanted and allowed his tongue to move about it without abandon. He stayed on that place, touching and teasing until her hips reached for him. Then, he moved almost playfully away to try another place, but in a few seconds he returned again. That was when Gaiya no longer fought against him because he had found her pleasure point. She realized while the pleasure was growing that this was the same kind of movements she had done earlier to Romelle and now Gaiya was enjoying what she had tried to give to the princess.

Romelle swallowed through a dry throat, her eyes locked in on the slow rhythm that Gaiya was receiving from Lotor. As she watched her servant's hips rise and fall, she felt the swollen heat between her legs aching for attention again. The way Gaiya moaned and sighed reminded Romelle how close she had been earlier to her release. She knew all she had to do was make one simple plea, one simple beg, and all the sweet agony would be over. But, Romelle couldn't give in to that, at least not now. She was certain if she did, then Gaiya would be denied the climax that she was now seeking, and Romelle couldn't allow her to be tortured like she had been. More long minutes passed, and Gaiya suddenly began arching her back, her moaning turning into little yelps of pleasure. Then, when it seemed she would be stuck like that, a blissful scream escaped from her lips and her body spasmed under Lotor's mouth until she was left panting.

Romelle sucked in a heavy breath, and felt her knees growing weak, as she needed release. She watched Lotor rise from Gaiya, leaving her on the mattress to continue to regain her strength. He turned to Romelle and stepped towards her.

"Will you change your mind now?" he asked.

Romelle was consumed by her neglected arousal. She had no idea how long this game had been going on, and she could only think of what she had to do to earn her release from it. Lotor seemed willing to continue all night with his tricks and nasty teasing. She could only imagine that it would get worse, and she feared he might just lose it and force himself onto Gaiya in a way that would break their agreement.

Suddenly, she felt the touch of his rough fingertip pressing gently against the hardened and swollen core between her legs. Romelle sucked in a breath, forgetting about her inner turmoil. Her body ached for release, her knees shaking at the thought of actually being free from this never-ending torture.

"How much longer can you play my game, little toy?" he asked softly.

Then, his touch was gone, and Romelle dropped her head in frustration.

Lotor now brushed his fingers along her belly upwards to one of her breasts. He grazed a fingertip over the hardened nub that was standing up for attention. "Just say, 'please,' and it'll all be over."

Romelle swallowed hard, struggling with her words. She heard Gaiya moving about and looked to her handmaiden watching as she sat up on the mattress. The girl caught Romelle's eyes with hers, and the princess could clearly see that her servant was silently begging her to give in to the prince's game. Gaiya had made it very clear that she didn't wish to be Lotor's plaything anymore.

Focusing now on Lotor, Romelle clenched her fists to give her strength. Her voice was still raspy, her tone quiet from her deeply imbedded anger and arousal. "Give me my release."

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and Romelle dropped her voice a notch more so it was a bare whisper. "Please."

Saying nothing more, Lotor glided his erected manhood into her. He watched Romelle's eyes close and felt her body reaching towards him. One of his hands then grasped around her buttocks to steady her while the fingers on his other hand slowly flicked and teased her clit. He rode her unhurriedly, taking the time to thoroughly enjoy the feel of him in his imaginary Allura. She writhed against him, trying to speed up his movements, and Lotor slowed her by moving his hand to her breast.

Romelle let out a cry of frustration, and licked her dry lips, forcing herself to make a single word. It was nearly silent at first, but she eventually found her voice and allowed the word to come out the way she was certain Lotor wanted to hear it. "Please…please?"

It was what Lotor had been waiting for, and he slid his fingers back to her engorged womanhood while he thrust himself quicker. Together they built a rhythm, their bodies moving as one. Romelle moved as best against her bonds as she could, unconcerned with the chafing she realized would be there when she was done. Arching her back awkwardly while tied in her position, Romelle again clawed to the hilltop. She could see the edge of it with nothing below, and as she dangled on the very top of that ledge, she no longer cared that it was Lotor bringing her there or that her handmaiden was witness to this act of pure lust.

Two more thrusts of Lotor's endowment, and Romelle had finally fallen into the abyss on the other side. It was black with a blinding light, and it pulled her body pulled apart in pieces. She heard a primal yet feminine growl that she had realized was her own, and she shuddered with bliss during every ripple of her climax. It all lasted for a few moments and when the world started to meld back together, she slowly opened her eyes to see Lotor still standing against her, their sweat commingled on their bodies.

He pulled her head back by the hair to make her look up at him. His voice was husky, the residue of his own pleasure clearly evident in his words. "You are my new favorite toy."

"What about our deal?" she asked, fighting for her own breath.

"Your servant remains in your care and will not be harmed," he told her quietly. "I'll keep you both separated from the other slaves, but only because I want you for myself."

Lotor then released her from his grasp and slid himself out of her. He threw his clothes back on and glanced between the two women. "Servant, release your princess from her bonds."

When the prince was gone, Gaiya ran to Romelle. She took a moment to loosen the velvet cuffs and when they no longer held Romelle in place, the princess fell to her knees. Gaiya knelt beside Romelle and suddenly began crying.

Romelle turned to her handmaiden and spoke softly, but gravely. "Be strong, Gaiya. We must endure for a while longer, but we will get free. I will see to that."


End file.
